


Sparkling's souvenir

by Beeswarriorgoddess671



Series: A sparkling's tale [59]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Cartoons & Comics, Fan Art, Gen, Other - Freeform, traditional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 10:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17661086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beeswarriorgoddess671/pseuds/Beeswarriorgoddess671
Summary: Baby Bumblebee is enjoying something in the box. Ratchet is curious...





	1. Souvenir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Bumblebee is enjoying something in the box. Ratchet is curious...


	2. Whatcha got?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ratchet decides to take a look...


	3. Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Bumblebee remembers what Jazz taught him!


	4. Jazz!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And Ratchet remembers who taught him as well!


	5. Suggestion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Bumblebee knows what will warm Ratchet up...


End file.
